Summer Time in the Taishio House
by JescaLove
Summary: Kag&Sessh pairing. The Gang plus Sesshoumaru get stuck together, in a house, all alone, for the whole entire summer.Interesting things will happen!
1. Chapter one: Beach house

Summer Time In The Taishio House

Disclaimer: I don't own the Inuyasha Gang, or any of the characters in the show. I just choose to write about them, then manipulate them into doing embarrassing things…

Chapter one: Beach House.

_**Love is a thing**_

_**someone in this world can bring (world can bring)**_

_**but when it goes away**_

_**it will be a darkest day (your darkest day)**_

_**She was the love of my life**_

_**and i gave her my heart (gave her my heart)**_

_**But she left one day **_

_**and she tore it all apart (ohhhhhhoh thats why Im)**_

_**I'm sitting in my room wonderin where**_

_**My babys gone, Im feelin blue**_

_**I'm sitting in my room**_

_**wonderin if**_

_**She'll come back to my life again**_

_**I still love you baby **_

_**and you know I do (you know I do)**_

_**This feelings that I have**_

_**Are only meant for you (this is how I feel)**_

_**Roses are red violets are blue**_

_**Honey is sweet**_

_**but not as sweet as you**_

_**Roses are red violets are blue**_

_**Cant you see, My love is true**_

_**Baby come back and forth one day **_

_**tears rolling all the way down me face**_

_**did you think all the years we had come to waste**_

_**their will never be no one to take your place**_

_**with your sweet sweet kiss & carress**_

_**my bliss is gone since the day you left**_

_**woman don't you know your love is the best**_

_**there is no one who can contest**_

_**-Zack Kekona**_

Kagome sat in her room singing along to one of her favorite songs. She had visited Hawaii last summer, and loved it.

(AU: I thought I would put that in there, I live in Hawaii, and that's one of my favorite songs. Go look it up on Imeem if you've never heard it before, It's pretty cool) She stood up quickly then stretched out her limbs; she had been sitting down for a long time. She walked over to the door, opened in, then proceeded to walk down the hallway towards the stairway.

Kagome walked into the kitchen with nothing on but a large white button up Tee shirt, and some not very noticeable short boxer shorts underneath. She got to work on fixing a healthy breakfast which consisted of: Eggs, bacon, orange juice, spam, and rice. She got accustomed to the Hawaiian style of eating while over there, now she eats rice with everything.

She sat down at the table to eat her breakfast in peace when she heard her doorbell ring. She sighed and stood up, not remembering her current attire, and rushed to the door. She opened it and spotted her elder sister, Inuyasha, her sisters boyfriend, her best friend Sango, and Sango's boyfriend Miroku. All of them were good friends.

"Hey guys, what's up?" questioned Kagome. It was really early in the morning. They never showed up this early.

"Well, Kagome-san, how beautiful you look with your long silky legs and that nice firm botto-" Miroku was cut off by Sango smacking him over the head with her fist.

"Kagome-Chan! Sorry to come by so early, I know how you like to enjoy your breakfast this early…but uh…we kind of have a problem." Sango said with a wince.

"What happened? Is everyone okay?" Kagome asked hurridly.

"Oh, yes, yes, everyone's fine…It's just that…well, you know how you told us to tell you if…um…you know who, came back into town?" Sango asked.

Kagome's aura flared out suddenly, startling everyone. She was very powerful, even to an extent they could not understand. "He's back?" Kagome's eyes narrowed.

"Calm down Kagome-San, we wont let him find you." Miroku soothed.

"Oh ha, don't worry. I'll be fine, I just wasn't expecting him to come back here. So, what shall we do today?" Kagome beamed, obviously trying to change the subject. "Keh, what is there to do at the crack of ass? You always wake up so damn early; I don't understand what you do this early let alone how you do it." Inuyasha said, breaking the tension.

Kagome sent him a quick smile in thanks then invited them into her home

Her house was spacious enough, it was a beach house. Her father, who was the second richest man in Tokyo, bought it for her on her 17th birthday. That was just a couple of weeks ago. It was currently summer, and she and her friends graduated high school not a week before. She graduated early, she was smart enough. Though her friends were older than her, she never felt left out. They were the best friends anyone could have.

The houses décor was simple. Pale, hardwood floors all throughout the house, with tan paint along the walls. She had various pictures hung or laid about fashionably, all of her family and friends. She had a huge area rug that blended in with the ocean, a blue rug that had various swirls here and there on it. She had two couches, one facing the plasma TV that hung on the wall, and one facing horizontal of the TV. Both couches were cotton white, with different shades of blue pillows on them, just like the area rug. The kitchen was painted a calming crimson with steel appliances. The dining room had a beautiful glass table that had metal bars holding it up, and the surrounding chairs were steel with cotton white seats and back covers. The Deck was the main attraction; all wooden deck with a marbled circular table with a brown umbrella above it. There was also random chairs here and there with white cushions and brown weaved in seats. On the far off corner, facing towards the ocean was a bar. Now, Kagome was not a drinker, but she didn't mind whipping up a non-alcoholic drink every know and then. Last but not least, her room. It was a light blue color with huge white French doors open with a personal balcony to view the ocean. The bed was a black metal bed, with a comfy white comforter and pillows. She had a leather chair in the corner with a fluffy blanket draped over the back of it with a leather foot rest in front of it. There was a huge walk in closet that was filled with all types of casual summer clothes, with the occasional dress. To top it of the room had a huge rug almost covering the wooden floor, it was a fluffy white rug.

Once inside the home all of them immediately went into the living room and took up their usual seats. Kagome smiled at her friends and offered them drinks. Once everyone was settled down, Kagome turned on the TV. Every one except Sango shrieked when she turned on Boomerang. This was Saturday morning; Kagome always watched cartoons on Saturday. No one would keep that from her; she would go berserk and make them leave. Sango chuckled at the thought of a berserk Kagome.

"What the hell's this Kagome?! We're not little kids! I wanna watch comedy central!" yelled Inuyasha.

Miroku nodded in agreement while Kikyo and Sango sat back and watched with a smirk on their face.

"No. This is my Saturday, and I'll watch what I want to." Kagome huffed.

Inuyasha growled and lunged for the remote.

"Ha! It's mine!" he said while jumping across the living room for it.

Miroku raised a brow. This was a little extreme…

Kagome stood and dodged Inuyasha's attack, making him sail over the couch and into the wall. Everyone except Kagome laughed, she just glared even harder.

"Teaches you, this is MY remote, MY Saturday, and MY cartoons." She sneered. She was serious about this. She rarely ever had a break anymore, and she'd be damned if some mutt tried to take that from her.

Inuyasha stood up and turned to face off with the Miko. He knew it wasn't a smart decision, after already witnessing her strength first hand. He cringed at the memory. But! He had to. She always won, no matter what. It was time for him to stand up and face her like a man…err…hanyou.

"You'll change the channel, or I'll do it for you." Growled Inuyasha.

"I think not puppy." Kagome giggled, her mood suddenly changing from sour, to happy.

The three watchers quickly went to grab some slim jims out of the pantry along with a few sodas, ran back into the living room, sat down, and watched their 'fight' like it was some sort of soap opera.

Inuyasha did a double take at them. "What the hell! You guys are supposed to be helping me! Kagome always gets her way whenever she asks for something! That's not fair!" Inuyasha whined.

All three looked at him in disbelief while Kagome giggled. "Inuyasha, Kagome rarely asks for anything. She is an angel. With a heavenly bottom…nice, long, shapely legs. And don't forget those huge, perky-" "MIROKU HOSHI!" bellowed out a demon.

Oh wait, never mind.

It was just Sango.

"Oh please forgive me my lovely Sango, I was only pointing out the—" He never got a chance to finish. The next thing everyone knew was that they heard a painful yell, then a loud splash.

Sango had thrown him into the ocean.

Once again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hehe, that's it for now! I hoped you guys like it. This is my second fic, and I hope I'm improving well enough to satisfy you greedy readers out there(:

Please Review!

Thanks.


	2. Chapter two: Princess

Summer Time In The Taishio House

Disclaimer: I don't own the Inuyasha Gang, or any of the characters in the show. I just choose to write about them, then manipulate them into doing embarrassing things…

Chapter two: Princess

As soon as Miroku re-surfaced, and climbed up the sharp rocks he (narrowly) missed on his way down, then walked up the sand filled hills, then finally crawled his way up the pavement and entered the house did the five friends settle down to watch TV.

"Hey Miroku…?" calmly asked Kagome.

"Yes Kagome-San?"

"Um…Do you want a uh…change of clothes…?" She asked hopefully. He was starting to drip water all over her beautiful rug, and also get some on her hardwood floors. This was every girl, and the occasional gay guys, third worst nightmare!

"Sure Kagome-San. But, do you have anything for me to wear? I didn't bring an extra set of clothes." He chuckled.

Everyone heard a small 'DING' as Kagome formed an idea.

"Oh! I know what you can wear!" exclaimed Kagome loudly.

Miroku, along with the rest of the group, raised an eyebrow.

Kagome shook her head at them. She smiled kindly and stood up; moving towards Miroku. Once she reached him she held out her hand for him, which he readily took. They paused as they heard a distinct growl. Kagome looked towards Sango and winked at her; reassuring her she would keep him in line. Miroku caught onto this and chuckled nervously.

As soon as they were in the next room Kagome ordered him to go into the bathroom and take his clothes off.

He grinned.

Kagome shook her head at his antics and went into her walk in closet. She scoped through many clothes and decided on something that she rarely wore; after all, she didn't want him ruining something she wore often!

Miroku's hand slid out from behind the door giving her his clothes, and in return she gave him his new attire.

----Back in the Living Room-----

" I wonder what's taking them so long?" asked Sango. It wasn't like she didn't trust Kagome-Chan, not at all, she was her best friend since elementary school. But the person she didn't trust was Miroku. He was too lecherous. It bothers her sometimes, but she learned to cope with it. He was really sweet to her; and took care of her.

"Keh, he's probably back there harassing her. Do you want me to go and check?" asked Inuyasha. It was oddly nice of him, but it bothered him that Kagome, whom he saw as a little sister, was back there with a total perv and no protection what so ever.

"No, it's okay. I know Kagome can handle herself. Miroku's easy to knock out." Sango said nonchalantly.

----Back in Kagome's room----

"Come on Miroku! It's not that bad!" giggled Kagome.

"Liar." Whispered Miroku once he walked out of the bathroom.

"Haha! Um…you look…adorable…?" Kagome finished; unsure.

"You suck popsicles." Miroku said with a glare. Yes, he knew Kagome was only trying to help him out. Somewhat. But he couldn't help feel that she had planned this out somehow…

"Come on Miroku-Chan! Let's go and watch TV!" Kagome said innocently.

Miroku looked into her eyes asking if she was insane, and to his surprise he found her eyes shouting "YES! YES! I AM! HAHA!"

Kagome looked at him; beaming.

He shivered.

Kagome and Miroku made their way down the hall that lead to the living room. Once they reached the door, Miroku tried to run away. But Kagome was fast and tripped him and he did a face plant into a pair of running shoes. She smiled warmly; offering her hand for the second time that day.

He looked at the petite hand, with short nails that were shaded with a clear gloss to make them look shiny.

Those hands were evil.

He wouldn't take that risk again; he already took her hand once today and see where it lead him? Face down in some stinky running shoes with pink laces. That's where.

Kagome shoved him through the door, then slammed the door afterwards; leaving him….uh…escape…less.

She pressed her ear up against it only to hear complete and utter silence. She giggled.

After about five minutes of waiting for any noise, she opened the door to see what was the matter. What she saw made her want to dance around laughing! There, in the middle of the room, sat her three friends facing Miroku. They were just staring with hilarious, but disturbed facial expressions. Inuyasha looked like he was about to pee on him self, while farting at the same time. Kikyo looked like she was reading an erotic book and being caught by the preacher, and Sango looked like she was hiccupping and burping at the same time!

This was priceless!---'Tick, Tock, Tick, Tock, Tick, Tock, Tick, Toc—'

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" screamed Inuyasha, falling on the floor. Kikyo was quick to fallow with a "BABABAHAHAHBAA!" while rolling over to the spot where Inuyasha was sitting just a second ago, and Sango stood up and pointed at Miroku with a "MWUAHUAHAUHAUHAHAHAHAHA!"

There, stood in the doorway, was a fairy princess.

Nah, it was just a perverted 'monk' dressed in a pink dress with frilly patterns at the bottom and a huge yellow ribbon in the back tying it together, and see through net type things hanging around the neckline. And to top it all off, it was covered in shimmering glitter giving it that 'perfect princess look'. Miroku had never felt so humiliated in his entire life.

---Later on that day, after Miroku changed and everyone stopped dying, then went home---

Sango walked into the kitchen where Kagome was. Everyone else had gone home, but she was staying the night with Kagome to catch up on lost girl time.

"Kagome-Chan." Called Sango, peering around the corner of the fridge. She couldn't see Kagome.

Kagome appeared from behind the pantry door and looked at Sango curiously, with her head tilted to the side in a puppy dog way.

"Yes Sango-Chan?" Kagome asked.

"I was wondering if you…well…wanted to talk about uh…you know who…?" Sango quickly asked. Once seeing Kagome's pained expression she quickly added "Though I'll understand if you don't want to! Don't feel pressured or anything…"

Kagome smiled. "Don't worry Sango-Chan, I don't feel pressured. And yeah, I could use a good girl talk. Meet me in the living room. I need to grab something." Kagome said as she began walking to the hallway leading to her room, amongst others.

Kagome walked into her closet and climbed on old shoe boxes and a hanging shoe holder thing. She let her hand search around on the top shelf, feeling for a box.

Suddenly she smiled and yelled "Eureka!"

She found it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know this chapter is really short, but listen to my TRUE excuse before you don't review!

Here it is:

I had to wake up at five this morning to baby-sit for one of my moms friends. I had to watch the baby until 7p.m. I didn't get home til about…10p.m. cuz my mom talked to them the rest of the night, and now im tired as heck!

So anyways!

Review!!!!! It makes me want to write more chapterrrrs. (:


	3. Chapter three: When she was ten

Summertime in the Taishio house.

Okay, I know this story is moving on a little slow, and Sesshoumaru hasn't even entered the picture yet, but! He will soon. Don't worry; I can't keep him away for too long. He's too hot. ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Or his sexy brother(:

Chapter three: When she was ten.

Kagome skipped into the living room to go and find where Sango went.

She looked around; not seeing Sango anywhere.

"Sango-Chan?" whispered Kagome.

She looked around; and panicked. She couldn't sense her or even feel her inside the house, and that was really bad.

All of the sudden their was a loud boom coming from inside her bathroom down the hall. She walked slowly towards it, cracked the door open slightly, and stuck her head in to check it out.

Inside was a note saying "Look behind you."

She gulped, looking behind her.

Nothing.

Nothing was there.

She shook her head and stepped out of the bathroom only to nearly have a heart attack when Sango jumped out and yelled "BOO!"

Kagome screamed and fell on the floor in shock, clearly scared out of her mind.

Sango fell down with her; but not in shock, but in laughter.

"Sango!" yelled Kagome.

Sango looked at her trying to stifle her laughter, but it just kept coming! The look on her face was priceless.

"Why did you do that! You scared the crap out of me!" Kagome exclaimed loudly.

Sango looked at her with an apologetic look on her face. "I'm sorry Kagome, but I couldn't pass up the chance on scaring the living daylights out of you! It was too funny." Sango smiled.

Kagome sat up and hit her arm playfully before asking "How did you mask your aura so well?"

"I found some kind of liquid in your storage room that said "Aura mask." She answered as if it was obvious.

Kagome laughed and shook her head; that was the last time she was leaving out her Miko stuff.

Kagome stood up helping Sango up on her way there.

They walked into the living room; Kagome grabbing the forgotten box from off of the coffee table and sat down next to Sango.

Sango stared at the box, then at Kagome, then at the box, then at Kagome, then at the box then at...

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you what it is. This box holds almost all of my memories of him. He was my best friend, and always took care of me. But, one day I noticed him acting strangely, so I asked what was wrong. He flipped out and yelled at me then went to his room; slamming the door in the process. Mom used to just say it was grades, or his hormones acting up, but it wasn't that. I knew something else was bother him. He never let those kinds of things bother him.

About a week later I was walking home from school. I heard commotion in a nearby alley. I was nervous, but I still looked in there anyways. I saw a tall dark figure standing over a girl, beating and raping her. I was really scared, me being just ten at the time. I yelled out towards the figure anyways, hoping to startle him into running away. But when he turned around to look at me, I saw that it was him. I felt so sick and disgusted with him, he was becoming a monster. He was nothing like his old self. Kind, loving, and carefree. He was more demonic than anything. He saw who it was and ran away, leaving me and the victim alone.

I walked towards her and helped her to the hospital and they asked If I knew who it was that did this to her, but I just couldn't tell them! He was so important and close to me that I got scared they would take him away forever, and I didn't want that to happen; even though he wasn't the same anymore." Kagome said.

She looked up at Sango with pain filled eyes. Sango began to speak but Kagome cut her off; she wanted to get it all out before she broke down crying. She had never told anyone this before.

"I went home crying, looking for him. I wanted to talk to him so bad, to try and help him. He wasn't there. I went to find my mom instead. But I found she wasn't home either. She had left a note saying she was at the grocery store, and that dad would be home later. He was still at work. I fell asleep, and woke up later to find mom cooking dinner and dad watching the news. He was there next to him. I slowly walked into the living room and sat next to dad, and as far away from him as possible. I didn't want to have to face him right then. He looked at me through fearful eyes; wondering if I was going to say anything. I almost did, but then the became loud as they had come across late breaking news, it was about the girl I saw earlier.

It talked about how she had been raped and beaten, and some little girl found her and helped her to the hospital. By then my moms, dads, and his attention were on the TV. I looked at the TV wondering what happened to the girl. The reporter was outside the room they left her in to get treated. He was saying that a couple of hours later from when she was attacked, she had died.

I was so shocked, I couldn't believe that happened. I stood up from the couch glancing at him, before turning and running outside. My mom fallowed me asking what was wrong. I told her it was nothing and went inside to eat with everyone else. He kept glancing at me over the table, up until I went to sleep. The next day I awoke in a cold sweat, after having nightmares about what I saw the other day. I went downstairs only to find my mom the only one left in the house. I looked at her, and started crying. I told her everything.

Soon she was crying right along with me. Just then he came in, mom screamed at him to get out or she would call the police, but he advanced on us. He kicked me to the side saying "If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have to do this." I cried silently as he beat me. Mom came over trying to fight him off, but he just punched her in the face knocking her unconscious. I soon fell unconscious too.

When I woke up I found my mom laying in a puddle of her own blood; she had been murdered. I called 911 crying, asking for help. I was yelling and sobbing at the same time but I managed to get out our street name and address. Soon they came and took her body away, and the police questioned me. Dad was so depressed, he didn't know what to do without mom. He was crying and slacking off on work, and always had dark rings under his eyes. I told the police who it was. I wanted him gone for what he did. Once dad found out he was enraged. I also told the police he was also the cause of another murder, and that I was the little girl that helped her get to the hospital.

They searched high and low for him; but could find no trace of him. Me and dad soon moved over here, where it was more calm and serene. Away from all of the cities hustle and bustle. We have never forgotten or stopped our search of him, he will never be forgiven of what he's done." Kagome finished with tears streaking down her rosy cheeks. Sango embraced her in a warm hug, offering comfort.

"I only saw a picture of him, and that you told us to tell you if we ever saw him. Kagome-Chan….you never told me who it was." Sango whispered, hoping this wouldn't upset her friend more. She calmly and truthfully stated "Though if it will cause you too much grief to say who it is, I don't want you to tell me…" Kagome sat up, looking at Sango. She smiled and hugged her one last time.

She took a deep breath, then slowly stated "It was my brother, Souta."

---------------------------------------------------------------

Whoa. I wasn't even expecting that!

And I'm the author of this story!!!

Cliffy I guess.

Please Review!!!


	4. Chapter four: You have a brother?

Summertime in the Taishio House

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha's stinky but. G'z.

Chapter four: You have a brother?

Sango sat stunned for a few moments. Her brother? Souta? What?

Sango looked over at her best friend and scooted over to embrace her. Kagome hugged her back and gave her a watery smile. They sat like that for a while. Kagome hunched over, head resting on her friends shoulder; crying out her sorrows. Sango moved in closer hugging her tighter, silently telling her to get it all out. Kagome sat up quietly after about ten minutes of hard core crying and laughed a bit. Sango gave her a sympathetic smile. 'I wonder how she does it…I would never be able to get along through life without my mom.' She thought silently.

Kagome stood up and Sango did too; fallowing Kagome into the kitchen.

"What are you doing Kagome-chan?" asked Sango timidly.

Kagome laughed and looked up from the fridge and said "Don't worry, I'm just getting some cookie dough. I've been craving it for a while." She grinned.

Sango laughed, happy her friend was back. She didn't like to see Kagome sad, it made her sad.

Kagome and Sango stayed up all night talking about random things. Finally Sango got to the subject of boys and had Kagome blushing like crazy.

"Sango!" exclaimed Kagome.

Sango smiled evilly. "Oh dear. This is a problem. You are seventeen and you haven't even had a boyfriend? Let alone kiss a guy?" she teased.

Kagome squirmed before nodding quickly. This was embarrassing! "And why not? You are the prettiest girl I've ever met! And you have an award winning personality!" Sango said with a grin.

Kagome blushed from the compliments. Suddenly it clicked in Sango's head.

"You are too shy!" Sango said loudly. She stood up quickly almost knocking over a basket of fruits on her way up.

"Well…uh…you could put it that way." Said Kagome sheepishly. It was true, she was never one to be blunt. Well, when she wasn't mad she wasn't. when she was mad her personality changed into this non-fearing, blunt, I'll kick your butt, chick!

Sango grinned.

Should she tease Kagome for this, or help? She mulled over these thoughts for a while and decided to be a good friend and help.

"Okay, first things first. What is your type?" Said Sango, sitting back down Indian style.

"Hmm…masculine. Uhm… Nice…easy to get along with…and so on." She said with a smile. Sango nodded her head and hummed in response; kind of like a therapist would when listening to one of their patients.

That was creepy.

"So…Do you know anyone like that?" asked Kagome hopefully.

Sango smiled.

Kagome beamed; thinking she was going to meet the man of her dreams when…

"Nope. Never met anyone like that in my life."

Kagome's smile fell into a frown before glaring at Sango.

Sango smiled again, having fun teasing her friend. She knew she shouldn't, but she just couldn't help herself.

"Fine, fine. I'll be truthful. I was serious when I said I've never met a man like that before, but…I know a few guys with some of those characteristics." She said while clapping her hands in joy.

Kagome stopped burning holes in Sango's face as soon as she heard this. _'She actually knows some guys with those characteristics? Maybe I can work with them…to get them to have more charming personality quirks…unless of course…they already did that for me.' _Kagome smiled peevishly, she shouldn't be trying to sculpt a man into someone he's not! Or should she? They were a lost cause anyways…why not find them and 'help' them a little…

"Alright, starting tomorrow we will go on a man hunt." Stated Sango, bringing Kagome out of her 'helpful' thoughts.

"Are you sure Sango-chan? I mean…Do I really need a boyfriend that bad?" She asked.

Sango looked her friend over; tear steaks stained on her cheeks, puffy red eyes, disheveled hair, and a runny nose. "Yes. You need a boyfriend."

----The next day, around 12 o'clock.----

"Hurry up Sango-chan! I need to take a shower!" whined Kagome in a pitiful 'I'm going to die' voice. They had a rule, every time Sango stayed the night they each got 15 minute showers so as not to run out of hot water. Sango was breaking that 15 minute rule.

By about 20 minutes.

"Alright! Alright! I'm out. Geez, don't have a stroke." Mumbled Sango after making her way into the living room.

Kagome cheered and dashed for the bathroom.

Kagome looked around the steam filled room for her towel, grabbed it off the shelf, and put it on the rack next to the shower door. She slid off her ducky pajamas and stood in the shower. She giggled and turned on the water; excited. Taking a shower was the best, it made your day, and could make you feel refreshed.

"MMMM…Warm water here I come!" whispered Kagome.

Sango was sitting in the living room putting her socks on over her bare feet, and flipping through random TV channels at the same time. All of the sudden a loud shriek came from down the hall.

Sango smirked.

"SANGO!" screamed Kagome, who at that time chose to come running into the living room clad in her pink fluffy bath towel dripping wet.

"Yes?" asked Sango innocently.

"You." Growled out Kagome.

Sango smiled, she knew how much Kagome adored her bath time, and she had the gall to mess around with that precious time.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Kagome leaped across the room at Sango with such speed it had Sango wondering if she was a demon, or a possessed energy drink.

"AHHHHH!!!" screamed Sango running over behind the coffee table. "GET BACK HERE!" yelled Kagome.

"HAHA! NO!" retorted an amused Sango.

Kagome growled and jumped over the coffee table only to land face first into the carpet, while the her butt was up in the air, hovering over the coffee table.

"HAHA HAHA!" laughed Sango hysterically.

Just then the front door slammed open to reveal 5 men. Sango stopped laughing, wiping the tears from her eyes, and looked over at their friends. Kagome was blushing like crazy, trying to get herself off the coffee table and into a proper position. To which she failed.

"Holy crap Kagome, what happened to you?" asked a worried Jakotsu.

"Um…" came Kagome's intelligent reply.

"HAHA!" screamed Inuyasha. Kagome looked at him and glared, making him stop."Well, well, I see what you two do whenever you stay the night together…And I must say…I approve." Miroku said suggestively.

Sango and Kagome blushed and screamed "Hentai!" before chucking anything near them at the pervert.

"Hey, Kagome, looking good." Said Bankotsu with a grin. "Shut up." Ground out Kagome.

"Hey! Leave my woman alone you damn queer!" yelled Koga, who suddenly snapped his eyes from Kagome's butt to Bankotsu. He had been checking Kagome out the whole time.

Kagome was helped up by Koga and Sango while everyone else went to the couches to sit.

"So…Kagome…" started Miroku. Sango whacked him upside the head with a pillow before he could get anything else out.

Kagome had taken to putting her burning face into her small hands while sitting on a nearby arm chair. "Alright. Enough messing around with poor Kagome-chan, we need to tell them why we are all here." Stated Jakotsu.

"Yeah…I was about to ask…" mumbled Kagome. She had never been this embarrassed before in her life!

"Your dad and Inuyasha's dad are going on a business trip. And, while on this trip, which by the way is going to take all summer, you will be staying at Inuyasha's dads estate with him and his older brother. All of us, including your dad, Inuyasha's dad, and Kaede, think it's best." Said Jakotsu. He had always been kind to her, and scoped out hot guys with her back in high school. She smiled at the memory of having to go to the principals office with him on numerous occasions because he was charged with sexual harassment.

Those were the good old days.

"Why? I have lived here alone for a while, and I've gotten along pretty good." Stated Kagome in defense.

Everyone looked at her.

"Yeah right! So far you've burned down the kitchen, broke your bathtub, singed your floors, fell down the drive way, AND scolded a man who you thought was the mail man, for taking to long to give you your mail!" yelled Jakotsu and Bankotsu simultaneously. Kagome blushed and sweat dropped. "Hey! He took forever to get me my mail! It was like 4 weeks!" stated Kagome; trying to get them on her side.

"That's because he wasn't the real mail man! Duh!" said Inuyasha.

"Fine." Pouted Kagome. If she had to live with them, it was no big deal. At least she got along with Inuyasha pretty well. And her sister would probably stop by or even be staying with them! Wait…That wouldn't make it easier; her and Inuyasha would probably be making out the whole time. Ignoring her.

But then again…They did mention Inuyasha's brother. I didn't even know he had one! "Hey Inuyasha, how come you never told me you had a brother?" questioned Kagome.

"Keh. Because he's an ass. He's not worth mentioning." Snorted Inuyasha. Apparently, someone had family issues.

"Okay…I'll go pack my stuff."

Kagome marched off down the hallway to her room, shooing everyone except Sango and Inuyasha out of her house. She needed him to give her a ride, and Sango for moral support. This was going to be one hell of a summer.

Okay! I'm done with this chapterrr, Hope you liked it!

Review please!

(If you do...i'll write more awesome chapters. bwuaahaha)

PEAS.

(&carrots.)


	5. Chapter five: Private Corridors

Summertime in the Taishio House

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha's stinky butt :p or Sesshoumaru's sexy one ;)

Chapter five: Private Corridors

----In Inuyasha's Car----(which is red, of course.)----

"Inuyasha! What the heck!" screamed a terrified Kagome.

Inuyasha's grin widened after hearing Kagome's outburst. _'this is gonna be fun' _thought Inuyasha.

He turned the corner, going 60mph. The car tipped over slightly, to were it was only rolling on two wheels instead of four.

"AHH! STOP! STOP! CRAZY! CRAZY DOG!!!" screeched Kagome, still terrified for her life. She was in the passenger seat gripping the 'holy shit' handle, while Sango had already passed out in the backseat.

Kagome closed her eyes for what seemed to be the millionth time since she stepped into the mustang. She opened her eyes in shock when the car suddenly stopped in front of a gorgeous estate.

It was all white, with pillars on the front deck, which was as long as the front of the house itself. There was a small lake off to the side; with a dock and a few row boats near the edge. You could see a garden forming to the other side of the house, snaking around to the back.

Inuyasha, Kagome, and a snoozing Sango made their way into the 'house' after playing a game of rock paper scissors to decide who was going to carry Sango inside.

Inuyasha lost.

"Wow Inuyasha! I didn't know you lived in such a beautiful place!" exclaimed a no longer frightened Kagome.

"Keh. It's my dads, and I don't really live here anyways." Inuyasha said, sulking. " My dad kicked me out a while back because i kept breaking things and throwing party's while he was out of town. It sucks."

Kagome snickered at Inuyasha's misfortune.

Inuyasha shot her a glare before walking in the front door and marching into, what Kagome suspected to be, the living room. It was wonderfully furnished, looking like some type of old western styled house.

Kagome sat down near the fire place, admiring the way the flames seemed to dance. Inuyasha had left to go to the store, complaining about how there was no ramen in the house. Sango was still asleep on the couch_ 'probably dreaming about Miroku'_ thought Kagome with a laugh. '_Sango and Miroku are perfect for each other; he has actually quit groping other women. Sort of. Good thing she's there to keep him in shape. She beats the crap out of the poor guy. It's good for him though…Seriously. I think he gets off on being hit…eww.'_

Kagome shook her head with another laugh before deciding she wanted to go exploring. It was her temporary home after all, she wanted to be able to find out where everything was, so as not to get lost.

Sure…

She walked aimlessly through millions of corridors filled with nothing but guest rooms, theaters, bowling alleys, game rooms, and studies. Finally, after what seemed like centuries of walking, she found a huge door with a painting on it. The painting was of a huge white dog with a blue crescent moon in the middle of it's brow, and a bloody battlefield behind it. Even thought it was so gory, it was a beautiful painting.

She finally accomplished opening the door sometime later, seeing as how it was as heavy as freaking brick wall!

She walking inside of the room looking around in awe. There were thousands of bookshelves surrounding the circular room. In the middle of the room was a beautiful mahogany desk with tons of papers, and books, littering the top of it. Underneath the desk was a huge circle outlined in gold; it was a part of the floor. There was a painting on it too. It was painted to look like there were tons of angels sitting on top of the clouds and treetops, overlooking a beautiful flowered field. In the middle of the field was a little girl, whom also looked like an angel with her long blonde locks and sky blue eyes, picking flowers and looking quite relaxed.

After Kagome finished admiring the painting she went to some of the bookshelves to snoop around.

She was curious as to what kind of books the Taishio family was interested in.

So far all she found were books on wars, different types of strategies, and the fuderal era. Weirdos.

She shrugged her petite shoulders and went to sit down on the chair behind the desk. She loved the feel of the leather chair, it was like she was sitting on a cloud! She smiled as she thought of how she would most likely spend the majority of her time in here; seeing as how she loved to read.

Suddenly her chair shifted to the side; startling Kagome from her thoughts. She lifted a curious brow and looked underneath the cloud like chair, only to discover it was a rolling chair.

She grinned.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru walked down a few corridors to his personal library. He stopped when he heard swooshing noises, coming from inside of his sanctuary.

He growled.

He reached for the door handle, preparing on going in there and tearing apart whoever dare go in there without his permission, but he stopped himself when he suddenly heard an innocent giggle come from inside the room. The sweet melody of the laughter found it's way to his ears and he sighed. It was a calming sound that was very pleasing to the ears. Especially his sensitive ones. It was a contagious laughter, one that brought a smile to your face.

Good thing he had self control.

He opened the door wide enough for him to stand in the entry way. He spotted a raven haired girl, with startling blue eyes, sitting in his favorite chair, in his _private_ library.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WHEE!" squealed Kagome, pushing herself across the room with her tiny feet. _'Haha! I haven't don't this in days!"_ she thought while giggling. She loved the way the air was whipping through her hair as she sped across the room in a hurry, trying to get more speed.

Suddenly she felt eyes boring into the back of her head. She turned around to face the hottest man she had ever laid eyes on.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kagome! Where are ya? You better not be snooping around where you aren't supposed to be!" yelled a panicked Inuyasha. What if she ran into Sesshoumaru? He didn't even know she was supposed to be staying here! He might tear her limb from limb, or something crazy like that! He was a psycho! Suddenly, he heard a giggle coming from his brothers private corridors.

"Oh Shit."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome had stopped rolling by now, staring curiously at the stranger who oddly resembled Inuyasha. Only by a bit though; like their hair and eye color were pretty much the same, only with different shading here and there. This man had a deeper, more piercing stare than Inuyasha. He also had prettier hair, eyes, and well…just about everything!

"Um…Hi." Said Kagome meekly. This dude was sort of scary looking…she suddenly felt the urge to run away.

"WAIT! DON'T DO IT SESSHOUMARU!" screamed Inuyasha; busting through some doors across the other side of the room. Kagome and Sesshoumaru looked at him. One was wondering when those other doors got there, and the other wanting to cut the person standing in said doors.

Guess which one was thinking the latter.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Hehe. I 3 rolly chairs.

REVIEW! I DEMAND!

byyyeee. (:


	6. Chapter six: SCAR:Sequealchairandrin

Summertime in the Taishio House

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, geez.

Chapter six: Squeal to rolly chair! And meeting Rin.

Kagome looked towards Inuyasha with her head tipped to the side curiously._ 'What the hay is he talking about? He's weird…'_ She thought with a laugh. She looked over towards the man now known as Sesshoumaru. He was very handsome...She blushed and looked away. He was looking right at her!

"Sesshoumaru! I'm serious! Dad will kill me if you kill her!" yelled Inuyasha dramatically. Kagome sighed and shook her head. Was he always like this? And what is he talking about, Sesshoumaru killing me? Why?

"Cease your babbling, _brother._ I do not intend to slay this human. Get out of my sight." Stated Sesshoumaru with malice lacing his every word.

"Keh. Come on Kagome. Let's get out of ice pricks presence here, before he changes his mind." Snarled Inuyasha, yanking Kagome up from her cloud and onto the hard floor.

"Inuyasha! No need to be so rough! Calm down, I can get up without your 'help'." Said Kagome with a huff. Men can be so hasty, not caring what or who they are affecting in the process.

"Um…Sesshoumaru?" questioned Kagome softly. Her eyes were wide, and she was fiddling with her thumbs.

She was nervous.

She had never talked to someone this hot before…_'Bad Kagome! Don't think about it that way, it'll only make you blush more! The only reason you're nervous is because you got caught rolling around like some maniac with a chair fetish in this dudes library!'_ Kagome thought, now more nervous than before.

"Hn." Came his, if you can call it that, reply.

Kagome shook her head before straightening up, and speaking. "I'm sorry for coming in here without permission, I wasn't aware that this was um…your private library." Finished Kagome quickly. She hated looking like an idiot, but damn, She knew she did at the moment! Especially by the glare he was giving her…

"It does not matter human. You should not have went traipsing around where you did not belong. Leave." Came his cold voice.

Kagome's eyes widened even more, but then quickly narrowed in anger. Who the hell did he think he was? Here she was, apologizing for sitting in his damn chair, and he was being an ass about it? "Well excuse me for apologizing, Mr. I have a stick up my ass, but I believe I have the right to go explore my new home, and I don't need your pompous self to tell me otherwise!" yelled an angry Kagome.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened a fraction out of surprise. How dare this human raise her voice to him. "Hold your tongue before I remove it, girl. This is my home and you are not to disrespect me in such a way." Growled out Sesshoumaru. He could feel the red seeping into his eyes. He resisted the urge to shake his head. He was confused_ 'how did this little onna get me this angry, so fast?My self control feels like its going down the drain. But that's impossible. I have had centuries to practice it, it should not have dissipated so quickly!'_ he thought angrily.

"Alright! Let's go!" yelped Inuyasha. He jumped over to Kagome, grabbing her around the waist, before dashing out of the room and back downstairs.

"PUT ME DOWN! I WASN'T DONE!" screamed Kagome. She wanted to put that damn dog in his place! How dare he talk to me in such a way! Like I was…scum! _'Grr I'll show him.'_ She thought while Inuyasha sat her down on the empty sofa.---She sighed and rubbed her fingers on the place between her brows before looking up to find a sleepy Sango sitting up, while rubbing her eyes and looking at them curiously.

Kagome laughed at seeing her friends disheveled appearance. "Morning Sango-chan. How was your sleep?" Kagome asked with mirth in her voice.

Sango shrugged and fell back down onto the sofa. She sighed before asking where the bathroom was. Kagome looked towards Inuyasha, expecting him to say something. Instead, she found him right next to her, staring at her as if she just lost her mind.

Kagome 'eeped' in surprise before scooting away. What the heck was his problem?

"Uh…Do you need something Inuyasha?" asked Kagome politely. Inuyasha shook his head in disbelief before opening his mouth. "Holy shit!" he exclaimed loudly. Kagome looked at him strangely before raising her eyebrow. "Yes?" she questioned; still confused.

"I can't believe you yelled at Sesshoumaru!" he screamed in surprise. Sango was now sitting up; wide awake. "YOU WHAT?!?" she yelled. Kagome sighed and raised her other eyebrow _'what's their problem?_' "Um…Yeah? He was being an ass and…" she trailed off, seeing their expressions.

Sango stood and walked over to Kagome. _"Kagome-chan! Do you even know who Sesshoumaru is?!"_ she whispered loudly. Kagome looked at her strangely and shook her head 'no.' Sango's eyes widened even further before she screamed out "HE'S THE DAIYOUKAI OF THE WEST! NOT JUST TAIYOUKAI, BUT DAIYOUKAI!" she screamed, emphasizing with her hands. Kagome tipped her head to the side. "What's a Daiyoukai? And for that matter…A Taiyoukai?" she asked curiously.

Sango nearly fainted while Inuyasha started choking. _'IS SHE NUTS?!'_ they both thought simultaneously. "Okay that's it! Inuyasha, show me where the damn bathroom is! I am about to piss my pants from all of this!" she stated loudly. Inuyasha nodded his head, and walked out of the room, Sango in tow. Before she walked out of the room completely she turned to Kagome and said "When I get back missy, your going to learn just what a Taiyoukai, and Daiyoukai are exactly!" and with that she was gone.

Kagome shook her head before looking around the room with a sigh. She stood up and walked into the huge entry way. She looked around the two spiraling staircases and chandeliers, to notice a door that had a small sign on it that read 'Kitchen'.

Smiling she walked into the huge room that was filled with every appliance imaginable. It was gorgeous! She danced around happily, daydreaming on how she would spend many mornings in here cooking breakfasts, desserts, dinners…and anything else she could think of!

A loud clatter brought her out of her daydreaming when she nearly tripped over her own two feet while turning around so suddenly. She was shocked when she spotted a little girl no older than 2 standing in her diaper with a huge pot and a spoon. She was smiling up at Kagome with a toothy grin; not yet having all of her teeth. She was so cute! Kagome walked over to her before bending down to eye level with the toddler before kindly asking "Where are your parents darling? Do you need help finding them?"

She cooed at the little girl when she nodded happily, asking to be held. Kagome picked her up into her arms and placed her on her hip. She smiled at her before leaving the kitchen and walking back out into the entry way. She looked around for any other doors, and spotting none, walked up the stairs. Once up top she looked to her left, noticing a long hallway with many doors. Looking to her right she noticed another long hallway, also with many doors. She sighed. _'This might take some time. Maybe I should flip a coin…heads left hallway, tails right hallway!'_ she thought with a laugh. She looked down to the little girl, whom was staring up at her with admiration in her wide, doe brown eyes. She giggled before tickling her making the little girl laugh loudly, filling the empty hallways with her happiness.

"Okay! Since my quarter betrayed me by having lint all over it, we are forced to look down both hallways! Never fear, we shall find your parents my young padawan!" cheered Kagome, her voice filled with playfulness; making the little tot giggle in glee.

"What's your name?" asked Kagome happily. She could get used to hanging around this kid, she was adorable! The little girl looked away shyly before saying "Rin." Kagome laughed and said "That's a very pretty name, Rin. My name is Kagome! Would you like to be my little side kick in action?" she asked with a grin on her face. Rin nodded continuously before getting dizzy and crossing her eyes, while scrunching up her face. She and Kagome laughed the rest of the way down the hall, looking through the rooms.

"Okay detective Rin, I believe our search is coming up shorthanded…this might prove to be a problem, ma'm!" said Kagome in a serious tone. Rin laughed and jumped up and down in Kagome's arms before yelling "Ka-ho-ge!" happily. Kagome laughed at her new nickname, smiling down at the child once more. She was too young to talk properly, so she had trouble pronouncing her name. She actually liked 'Ka-ho-ge', it was cute!

After an hour of searching down both hallways Kagome and Rin grew tired. They sat down in the middle of the second hallway they ventured down; to take a break. Rin crawled onto Kagome's lap happily while barking like a dog. Kagome giggled. "Rin-chan, are you a puppy dog?" Kagome smiled when Rin replied with a hearty 'BARK'. Rin crawled around Kagome in circles before she grew dizzy and curled up at Kagome's side; like a puppy. Kagome giggled quietly before picking up Rin and walking down the rest of the hallway. She continued to open doors, until she got to the last one: Sesshoumaru's library.

Kagome took a deep breath before knocking slightly. Just as she was about to pull her hand away the door was flung open.

Sesshoumaru looked down at the little onna, only to notice a small bundle in her arms. Rin. He resisted the urge to smile before moving out of the way; allowing Kagome entrance.

Kagome smiled thankfully and walked into the room. She looked around and spotted a couch sitting randomly amongst a few shelves and decided to sit there.

"I see you have met Rin." Came Sesshoumaru's oddly calm reply.

Kagome gazed lovingly at the child in her arms before laughing softly. "Yes, she's my little side kick in action." Suddenly her face turned serious, and her eyes held worry. "But I can't find her parents. I'm starting to get really worried. When me and her were looking for them she didn't seem to worried, she just focused on playing with me…Do you know who her parents are?" Kagome questioned quietly; not wanting to wake up Rin.

Sesshoumaru sighed. "Rin does not have a mother." Kagome gasped. "She doesn't? How come…" Sesshoumaru cut her off with "But I am her father."

Kagome's eyes widened dramatically. This cold hearted man was this little bundle of joys…father? Holy cheese!

Kagome shook her head before laughing sheepishly. "Ha…no wonder she wasn't worried…" she stated while fiddling with the hem of her white button up blouse. She looked around nervously, remembering what happened earlier. Suddenly Rin shifted in her arms before sitting up and rubbing away the sleep from her eyes; much like Sango did previously.

"Ka-ho-ge? Detive Rin back…" she said while yawning. Kagome giggled at her as she fumbled with her words sleepily. She was adorable. She smiled and said "Good job detective Rin-chan, I believe we have found our culprit!" she teased. Rin looked up to see Sesshoumaru and squealed. "Daddy! Detive Rin and Ka-ho-ge found you!" she yelled before launching out of Kagome's arms and into her fathers. Sesshoumaru couldn't resist smiling. Kagome gasped at seeing him smile, but then quickly hid it with an adoring laugh towards Rin.

"Okay Rin-chan, I have to go…Inuyasha-kun and Sango-chan are waiting on me. They don't know that I snuck off to play detective…_Shh_" she whispered in fake seriousness.

Rin stopped giggling and wiggled out of her fathers arms before running to Kagome. "No! Ka-ho-ge can't go! Rin sad!" Rin started to tear up. Kagome tried to look away, not wanting to see Rin crying. But she couldn't help but look down into her shimmering puppy dog eyes and give in. "Okay Rin-chan…how about I make you a little deal?" she asked quietly. Rin instantly stopped crying and nodded her head profusely. Kagome laughed and scooped her up into her arms into a tight bear hug before saying "I'll come back to find you when I'm done talking to the grouches downstairs, and then me and you can play all sorts of games! Plus, I'll be here all summer, and hopefully you will be too, because then we can play FOREVER!" Kagome cheered in childish joy.

Rin joined in on her cheering before nodding her head in agreement. "Rin will be here. Bye Ka-ho-ge!" Rin stated before running back over to Sesshoumaru. Kagome laughed and playfully saluted her, in which Rin returned. Kagome blew a kiss to her and nodded to Sesshoumaru before leaving the room, skipping in joy.

Sesshoumaru watched the whole thing in mixed fascination. _'Rin has never warmed up to anyone like that before. And Kagome seemed to be very good at playing in on the motherly role…they both enjoyed each others company, and were comfortable around each other. This could prove to be a problem…What if Rin gets too attached? I couldn't say no to my little Rin…I'm going soft. Hopefully Rin wouldn't do anything outrageous like…calling 'Ka-ho-ge' mamma.'_ Sesshoumaru sighed and rubbed his temple before sitting back down with Rin in his lap, finishing off some paper work.

_'This is going to be one hell of a summer; especially with that little vixen running around…' _

_----------------------------------------------------------------_

_DONE._

_next chapter will be cool too, but only if you review!_

_BYE! (:_


	7. Chapter seven: Naughty Corner

Summertime in the Taishio House

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or the rest of the characters involving that particular show :'(

Chapter seven: Naughty corner.

----Downstairs----

Inuyasha and Sango had just come back from their previous 'mission', only to find Kagome missing.

Both friends shared a look before screaming "KAGOME!" simultaneously; as loud as humanly/Hanyou-ly possible.

----Upstairs----

Kagome eeped as soon as she heard two beastly calls for none other than herself. She looked around frantically for the source of scary noise; but found nothing. She sighed loudly, walking down the rest of the long hallway to the staircase. As soon as she reached the stairs she yelped as two speedy blurs rammed into her; knocking her flat on her bum.

"What the…Kagome? There you are!" yelled Sango with tears streaming down her face. _'A little dramatic, are we?'_ thought Kagome with a small laugh. "Yes? What's wrong?" Kagome asked; already knowing the answer.

Sango abruptly stopped sobbing as if she had just been offered a monkey. That knew how to do ballet.

"You know what's wrong! Don't play innocent with me missy! Now, you march your little ass back down those stairs and sit on the couch so me and Inuyasha can have a good and long talk with you about what you have done!" yelled Sango, hands on her hips and everything.

Kagome raised her brow; a sly smile playing on her lips. She opened her mouth to say some sort of smart ass remark before Sango threw her hands up in the air and screamed "I SAID NOW MISSY! NOT TOMORROW! NOT IN 2 MINUTES! NOW!" Sango finished while panting.

Inuyasha gave Kagome a sympathetic look before she ran down the stairs to the living room. Inuyasha's gaze turned to Sango, looking at her like she was crazy. Sango sharply turned to him. "Don't giver me that look, mister. I am completely sane." She huffed before fallowing after Kagome, mumbling curses all the way down.

Inuyasha scoffed, and lifted his nose in the air "Sane my ass!"

----Back Downstairs----

"And! I want you to sit there, not saying one word, and think about what you did!" Sango screamed while wildly thrashing around a clothes hanger for emphasis. Kagome opened her mouth to reply, but Sango beat her to it. "No buts!" Kagome promptly shut her mouth. _'What a tyrant…'_ she thought while she sat facing some random corner in the living room. She huffed angrily when she heard Inuyasha laughing his butt off, but then quickly grinned when she heard a distinct yelping noise and an 'Ouch What did ya do that for ya psycho?!?' come from him as Sango whacked him upside the head with the deadly clothes hanger.

Sango grabbed him by the scruff of his collar and led him over to a nearby by vacant corner.

"You also need to spend some time in the naughty corner! Making fun of people is no way to act Inuyasha Taishio! Now you sit your fat ass down and think about what you did!" she yelled, for what seemed like the billionth time in the past hour.

Kagome had already got her lecture, and thought about what she did, so she snuck a glance at Inuyasha to see how he was fairing. Her eyes widened dramatically at what she saw; he was practically sobbing in the corner!

_'Hasn't he ever been sent to the corner by a grown woman before?! I mean geez, I know Sango's scary when 'mother mode' is switched on but __**damn!**__'_ she thought while trying to suppress the giggles from coming out of her mouth.

Kagome looked away quickly; seeing Sango peek at them from behind her book.

She needed to find a way to communicate with Inuyasha, but not get caught in the process…Hmm…This might take a while.

Sesshoumaru sat lazily at him desk; completely and utterly bored. He looked down into his lap to check on Rin. She was still asleep.

He sighed before standing gracefully and taking long strides to the door. He opened it quickly before walking down the hall, and then down another. He soon reached a hot pink door, that stood out amongst all of the other red mahogany ones. He opened the door and took in the green painted walls, the pink curtains, and the yellow bed spread, with a small circular orange rug laying in the midst of Barbie dolls, stuffed animals, and a few other possessed toys. He cringed at seeing a barney staring straight at him. He shook his head and walked over to Rin's queen sized bed before placing her underneath the covers and kissing her lightly on the forehead.

Shutting the door to his daughters room he marched down the stairs; only taking a few seconds to reach his destination: The living room.

Walking in through a huge wooden archway he spotted what was probably the funnies thing he had ever witness. Though it wasn't very likely he would ever tell anyone that.

Amused eyes scanned over the vast space that was his living room. In the corner closest to the fireplace was that slip of a girl; Kagome. In the corner horizontal to her was his moronic half brother. The other girl, Sanyo, or whatever her name was, was sitting on the cream colored couch with her feet propped up on the wooden coffee table, reading a novel from one of the shelves to her right.

He looked back towards Kagome, wondering why they were humoring the psychotic human that was lounging comfortably on the couch not mere feet from them, obviously basking in the 'power' she held over them. Pathetic.

Slight shifting, that was coming from Kagome, brought his attention back to the pair. She seemed to be attempting to contact Inuyasha, through some kind of code. She would twitch and choke a few times; then later have Inuyasha gurgle and make spitting noises in response. His left eye twitched at the disturbing scene before him. He scoffed and said "It seems you cannot even handle a mere human, hanyou. How Pathetic; even for you." He said in an icy cold tone that would have even made the ice cream man shiver.

Kagome stopped choking and twitching uncomfortably, then proceeded to look at Sesshoumaru with a raised brow_ 'hmm…I seem to be doing that a lot lately… better go see a doctor…' _"Hey Sesshoumaru, where's Rin-chan?" asked Kagome with a curious tilt to her head, unconsciously biting her plump, pink lip in the process. Sesshoumaru noted, begrudgingly, that it was rather cute. He snorted _'as if a human could be considered cute; they are nothing but weak, useless, and most importantly, annoying, creatures.'_ He thought with disdain. A vision of Rin being held by Kagome appeared in his minds eye. He shook his head before he could think further on the subject.

"She is asleep." He stated as if it were obvious. Kagome's shoulders slumped as she hummed sadly. _' I was really looking forward to playing with Rin…and if some clothes hanger freak didn't take so long to punish me, I would have had the chance! Grr…maybe tomorrow.'_ Kagome thought with a sigh.

She straightened up and looked over at Sango, who had by now put down her novel in shock. Sesshoumaru was actually _talking_ to a human,_ civilly_?! Whoa!

"Sango-chan…?" asked Kagome meekly. She really didn't want to have to sit in this darn corner any longer. Sango looked away from Sesshoumaru before looking oddly at herself and Inuyasha. She slapped her forehead in, what she guessed to be, remembrance. She laughed and motioned for them to get up. Inuyasha huffed and pretended like he wasn't just on the verge of tears moments before. "Keh, screw off Sesshoumaru. Nobody wants to talk to an ass like you." Inuyasha said with a sneer. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and before anyone could blink he had Inuyasha on the floor, his face under Sesshoumaru's rather expensive looking, dress shoe.

"You will not speak to me in such a way, hanyou. The only reason I have allowed you to live this far is for fathers sake only. But mark my words_ brother_, when he passes, so shall you." And with that he left the room in a huffy piss. At least that's how Kagome saw it.

After helping Inuyasha up Kagome looked him over for any minor injuries, seeing none she nodded to herself while walking out of the room after Sesshoumaru. Sango had protested but Kagome simply said she was going to the restroom. Both Sango and Inuyasha forgot that they had never showed her to the restroom before.

Kagome looked around downstairs, through more corridors that she had not noticed earlier that evening. She saw a whisk of silver hair go around the corner; leading outside. She smiled and chased after it.

When she got outdoors she didn't see anyone. She slumped her shoulders and sighed in disappointment. Turning around to leave she nearly fell over at running into some kind of hard object. Looking up curiously she squeaked in surprise at seeing two piercing honeyed eyes staring straight into her own cerulean ones.

"Sessh…Sesshoumaru?" she questioned still looking up into his eyes. He was practically towering over her small 5'4" frame with his own impressive 6'6" one. Kagome blushed taking note on how built he was, his perfectly sculpted chest was right in her face, how could she not!

"Hn." Came him reply. Kagome looked away, anywhere but his face. She was practically glowing in the night, and she knew it. It wasn't her fault she kept blushing so much! It was his!

Kagome gasped at this realization before looking back up at Sesshoumaru, only to find him gone. She looked around wildly, hoping to see where he went to. She sighed, giving up. She couldn't find him. She mumbled incoherent words while walking back into the house, and into the living room. She spotted Inuyasha and Sango arm wrestling. She laughed, bringing the attention to herself. She smiled and asked "Inuyasha, which room am I staying in?"

"Go up the stairs, turn left, and go about 8 doors down. It's next to the door that's pink; hard to miss." He said, smiling slightly. Kagome nodded her thanks and said her 'goodnights' before taking off to her room, her suitcase fallowing behind her.

She reached her respective room and looked inside. It was beautifully decorated with a western styled theme, like most of the house. The bed was colored black, with a comfy white comforter, and matching pillows. The wooden floor was mostly covered in a big white fuzzy rug. Next to the bed sat a black end table, with a silver alarm clock resting upon it. On the other side of the bed were two white French doors lead out to her own personal balcony. Parallel to the doors was a huge walk in closet. _'Yep, I'll definitely enjoy staying here…'_ she thought with a sly grin.

Unpacking her suitcase and hanging her clothes up in her closet she set about finding a bathroom. She walked down the hall with her passion fruit shampoo in one hand, and her towel in the other. After finding one near the staircase she slipped inside and took a relaxing bath. After getting out and changing into her blue and grey plaid boxer shorts(the kind for chicks)with a simple fitting grey tank top she was off to bed; but not before noticing a large door on the opposite side of hers, that was big enough to take up her doors size and Rin's put together, did she go inside her room and finally doze off dreaming of what was to come the next day.

---------------------------------------------------

Hehe, done with that chapturr(:

Please review, it inspires me to write more!

PEESH.


	8. Chapter eight: Yikes!

Alright folks! I'm back. Wow, I haven't updated in forever but hey, at least I am now! Well, here goes. Hope my writing has improved.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha's fat ass :p

**Chapter eight**

Kagome woke up to the sound of crying. Wondering if Inuyasha had fallen down the stairs again, she stood up and sleepily walked across the room to her door.

Opening the door a little bit, she poked her head through the small crack. Looking around she saw nothing out of the ordinary. Listening closely, she couldn't hear anyone crying anymore. Smiling warily, she began her trek back to bed. Once at her bed, she pulled her nice warm comforter back and prepared to lay on it and get some shuteye; that is until she heard the horrid crying again.

"_Frick!_" She whispered angrily. Putting her comforter back down, she marched over to the door and walked out and into the dimly lit hallway. Noticing how creepy it was, she stood close to her door; incase she needed to make a run for it.

Leaning against the wall, she waited for the next cry to come forth. Waiting patiently, she heard it. Eyes opening as wide as saucers, she noticed that the cries were coming from Rin's room!

Running to Rin's door she barged in. Looking around wildly, she noticed a small figure curled up in a corner.

"Rin?" Kagome questioned softly.

The figure suddenly became ridged, and stopped crying.

"Ka-ho-ge?" Came Rin's childish voice.

Kagome smiled softly before making her way over to Rin in the poorly lit room. Picking up the small child she hugged her closely while whispering "_It's okay Rin-Chan, everything's going to be okay…"_

Rin sniffled while burying her face into Kagome's hair. In return, Kagome ran her fingers through the child's long locks. "_Shhh…We'll go find your daddy." _Kagome whispered softly.

Walking out of Rin's room, Kagome began to walk back towards her room. Stopping in front of her door, she turned around to face the door she had seen previously.

"Rin, is this your daddy's room?" Kagome asked sweetly. Watching the child closely, she noticed her move her head up and down signaling that yes, it was indeed Sesshoumaru's room. Kagome smiled slightly before sighing and looking back to the door. She was slightly afraid to knock on the door and disturb the mans peace; but she had to, for the sake of Rin.

"Okay, here goes nothing…" Kagome said while knocking twice on the hard wood door.

After a minute or so had passed by, Kagome started to wonder if he was even in there. She had knocked pretty loud. Waiting a few more moments, she sighed and knocked again. Waiting a little bit longer, she gave up and just walked in.

Walking around the room that was covered in complete darkness, she fumbled around trying to find a light switch, or something that could help her see. Instead, lightning decided to strike the night sky causing the whole room to light up in and eerie glow. Shrieking, she and Rin ran to the nearest shield: the bed.

Jumping on the bed, Kagome put Rin under the covers while she fallowed suit. Noticing no one was in the bed, she sighed out of relief and fear. Relief for Sesshoumaru not being there to kill her, and fear of him not being there at all.

"Daddy gone?" Questioned Rin sadly. Kagome looked over at the small child and smiled.

"I'm sure he just went to get a glass of water or something…he'll be back soon…_he better be._" Kagome said, whispering the last part.

Laying there in Sesshoumaru's bed, Rin and Kagome huddled together under the large white comforter, scared out of their minds. Kagome cradled Rin in her arms while humming a lullaby to her; trying to get her mind off of the scary lightning. After a while Rin had fallen asleep, leaving poor Kagome awake by herself. Kagome's eyes peeked over the top of the comforter, trying to see if anyone had come into the room. She couldn't see anything.

"Man. This sucks. Seventeen years old and still scared of lightning storms…" Kagome muttered to herself, trying to get her mind off of the scariness of the lightning and the darkness of the room in which she was currently in.

"It is rather pathetic." Came a cold voice suddenly, scaring Kagome so badly that she nearly fell off of the bed.

"_Sesshoumaru!_" Kagome whispered angrily. "_Where have you been you pompous jerk?! Me and Rin have been scared out of our wits!" _Kagome half screamed, half whispered. Sesshoumaru looked at the bed and noticed a sleeping Rin. Raising his eyebrow he sneered "Are you sure it is not just you that is scared out of your wits, in which little you have?" Sesshoumaru questioned smartly. Kagome's blue eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Shutup." She bit out angrily.

Sesshoumaru smirked slightly while walking over to the side of his bed. Kagome's eyes fallowed his form while he did so, wondering what he was doing. Seeing as how he was just standing there, she decided to ask him.

"What are you doing?" She asked curiously.

Sesshoumaru merely snorted before replying "What does it look like I am doing? I am about to go to sleep, in my bed." He said with a slight upwards turn to his lips. Kagome's eyes widened in shock, before gulping "You are sleeping in here…" She said, while putting together the pieces.

Kagome almost choked on her own spit. 'He is going to sleep in here with me? There is no way in hell…well…actually, yes there is. I am not moving, and he obviously isn't either…At least Rin is here to protect me…' Kagome thought lamely. Looking over at Rin, she smiled thankfully. Looking up at Sesshoumaru, who by now was climbing into bed; shirtless.

Kagome looked away quickly while blushing. Sesshoumaru noticed this.

"Is there something over here that has caught your interest?" He asked with that silky smooth voice of his. You could almost hear the smirk in his voice.

"Yeah right. I don't see anything over there that has or possibly could catch my interest." Kagome scoffed; completely lying. Hell, nobody could truthfully say that Sesshoumaru wasn't attractive. He was the most attractive man that she had ever laid eyes on.

Shaking her head, Kagome turned onto her side trying to ignore the fact that she was sleeping in the same bed as a god.

Closing her eyes, she soon found herself in dream land.

Sesshoumaru noticed that Kagome had finally gone to sleep, and for that he was thankful. He didn't want her to noticed him staring at her, or him taking in her heavenly scent. For some odd reason, it calmed him.

Looking upon Kagome's features, he noticed that she was an appealing ningen. He also noticed that she did not smell of death or sweat; like most ningens did. She smelled of casaba melon, plum, and freesia.

What an interesting, and completely intoxicating, mixture.

Finally looking away from Kagome, he turned to his daughter. He looked over he features and noticed that her and Kagome favored one another, and if one didn't know any better they would have thought them mother and daughter. The only differences that they held were Rin's freckles and brown eyes. Their face shape and hair were almost exactly alike; also with their wide and innocent eyes…and along with their charming personalities.

Shaking his head he turned onto his side; facing away from his daughter and Kagome. Closing his tired eyes he began to fall into a dream filled sleep of none other than the tempting young woman sleeping on the other side of his bed.

------------------------------------Next morning------------------------------------

"Ka-ho-ge! You're alive!" Yelled and overly excited Rin.

Kagome blinked back the sleep from her eyes while sitting up on the moving bed. Rin stopped bouncing up and down and tackled Kagome into a bear hug.

"I thought Ka-ho-ge died!" Rin squealed. Kagome laughed while hugging Rin back.

"And what would make you think that?" She questioned while poking Rin's button nose playfully.

"Ka-ho-ge sleep for long time!" Rin said while giggling.

Kagome sat up with wide eyes. "Sleep for a long time? Rin, do you know what time it is?" Kagome asked, hoping Rin somehow knew how to read time. Rin just blankly looked at Kagome before screaming "One hundred fifty billion thirty!"

Kagome sighed. She should have known better. Smiling, she stood up with Rin in her arms. "Well, we better get ready for the day…It's pretty late!" She said with a grin.

Kagome walked out of Sesshoumaru's room, completely oblivious to him walking in through another door across the room. The door led to his personal bathroom; in which he had just used to take a shower in.

Sesshoumaru smiled at the girl's antics before shutting his door so he could get dressed.

Kagome took Rin to her room and changed her diaper, brushed her teeth, and then put her in a little yellow dress that had two cotton white bunnies on it eating carrots. Then she sat her down and brushed her hair and pinned it up on one side. Finally, she took out a pair of little white socks and placed them on the child's feet. All done.

"I'll be right back Rin, play with your toys. Ka-ho-ge is going to take a shower real fast, okay?" Kagome said sweetly. Rin just smiled and waddled over to her trunk full of toys and began to play. Kagome smiled and walked out of the room with a backwards glance at Rin.

Going into her room, she pulled out and outfit. A simple denim blue jean skirt and a pink cotton tank top with lace on the bottom and on the v-shaped neck line. It looked hot outside today.

Walking into her personal bathroom, she began to get ready for the day. About ten minutes later, she walked out of the shower. Trying her hair up in a towel, and wrapping one around her body, she walked over to the sink to brush her teeth. After that was done, she dried off and went into her room to get dressed. Walking back into the bathroom after she had put her clothes on, she pulled out her makeup bag and applied a small amount of pink eye shadow, and pink gloss. She didn't need any more makeup than that; she already had long, thick black lashes, and naturally rosy cheeks.

"Alright Rin-Chan! I'm back!" Kagome exclaimed while walking back into Rin's room. Stopping short, she noticed Sesshoumaru sitting on Rin's bed watching his daughter play Barbie dolls. Stifling a laugh, she joined him on the bed.

"Maybe you should join her." Kagome suggested teasingly.

Sesshoumaru just turned to look at her with slightly slanted eyes; which was also known as a 'glare'.

Kagome stuck her tongue out at him before standing and walking over to Rin. "So, what are our plans for today, my young padawan?" Kagome questioned playfully. Rin stopped tearing Barbie's head off and turned to face Kagome. "Outside!" She yelled happily.

Kagome nodded her head. "Outside it is then." She said happily while picking up Rin, and walking out of the room.

Sesshoumaru's eyes fallowed her the whole way out.

Outside

"It!" Yelled Rin while wobbling away as fast as she could from a crawling Kagome. After all, it was only fair that Kagome crawled.

"Dang." Kagome said with a fake pout. Looking at Rin's retreating form, an idea quickly formed in her head. Standing up, she quickly ran the distance that Rin had made and scooped her up while yelling "You're it!" and laughing like a maniac.

"No fair." Rin said as she began to pout. Kagome just smiled and started to tickle her, making Rin's pout fade away into a smile.

After they had played five games of 'Tag' and 'I spy with my little eye', they headed inside for some lunch.

Walking into the kitchen, Kagome sat Rin down on a nearby highchair. "Okay Rin, what will you be having?" She asked with a smile.

Rin looked thoughtful for a minute before loudly replying "APPLESAUCE!"

Kagome laughed. "Applesauce it is then."

While the floor ate Rin's applesauce, Kagome was working the stove. She was making some macaroni and cheese.

"Doo, doo, doo…" Kagome sang randomly, while Rin bobbed her tiny head to the 'music'. Laughing, Kagome watched Rin through the corner of her eye. 'What a character she is…' Kagome thought happily.

"Kagome!" Yelled a voice suddenly. Kagome quickly turned around to look in the direction in which the voice came from, only to see Sango standing in the doorway to the kitchen with a giant smile on her face.

"Hi Sango-Chan." Kagome said with a grin. Sango grinned back. "So, what are you making?" Sango asked slyly. Kagome just looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Do you want some of my Mac n cheese, Sango-Chan?" Kagome asked with a knowing look.

Sango smiled sheepishly. "That'd be nice." She said while walking over to a bar stool and sitting down on it. She waved 'hi' to Rin while sitting there.

"And who might you be?" Sango asked nicely.

Rin just looked at her before turning to look at Kagome. Kagome looked back at her and nodded her head yes, before going back to fixing her Mac n cheese. Rin looked back at Sango and smiled. "Rin."

Sango raised and eyebrow at the weird connection between her best friend and this child. What the heck was that? Shaking her head, she smiled back at the child. "What a pretty name. My name is Sango."

Rin smiled before squealing "Sanyo!" excitedly.

Sango's smile faltered before she just shrugged her shoulders and went with it. "Sure." She replied with a lopsided smile.

"Hey Sango-Chan, where is Inuyasha?" Kagome asked suddenly. Rin blinked and yelled "Unc Yasha!"

Kagome just shook her head while smiling at Rin's vocabulary. Looking over he should at Sango she noticed her trying to hold in her laughter. Chuckling a little, she waited for Sango's response.

"Oh, ha, that moron is still sleeping." Sango said after she got her laughter under control.

"I'll take care of that." Said a silky voice from the doorway.

**Okay so thats it for right now...:)**

**But i****f I get enough reviews then I'll update quicker!**

**Peesh brah.**


	9. Chapter nine: Barbies

Hola amigos! Hooray for a new chapter! Don't kill me if it doesn't live up to your expectations, but I'm trying to get back into the 'feel' of this story, and how I used to write it. ^_^ Anywho, this is basically a filler chapter, I'm sorry for that, and its shortness! But its a chapter nonetheless.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but who cares about him! More importantly...I don't own Sesshomaru T_T Sigh.

Chapter nine

About ten minutes later there was an ear piercing scream, and everyone jumped slightly. "Uh oh..." muttered Kagome, looking warily at Sango. Rin burped cutely and continued playing in her applesauce as if she hadn't heard a thing. "SESSHOMARU YOU BASTARD! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" yelled Inuyasha in a frenzy.

Inuyasha stood with his hands in the air and his hair clinging to his body, soaking through his clothes. He was covered in water from head to toe, little droplets of water falling off of his long mane onto the carpet; the thick rug soaking up the water greedily. Steely golden eyes shone with anger, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!"

Sesshomaru sneered slightly, "You should wake up at a more appropriate time, little brother." came his arrogant reply.

"AHH!" Inuyasha lunged for his brother, revenge his only thought. Sesshomaru quickly side stepped Inuyasha's 'attack', surprising the hanyou who began fumbling and fell to the ground in a heap. "Dammit!" he cursed from his spot on the ground, glaring angrily at Sesshomaru's foot that was currently resting on his face.

Sesshomaru smirked, cracking his knuckles. Inuyasha gulped.

-Downstiars-

BANG!

"I wonder if Inuyasha is alright..." Kagome wondered aloud, shrugging her shoulders and exclaimed "Oh well! Rin, do you want to play toys?" Kagome said brightly, her eyes shining with enthusiasm. Rin blinked owlishly before throwing up her arms wildly, giggling happily. Taking that as a sign that Rin wanted to play, Kagome hoisted her out of her highchair.

"Barbies?" Kagome suggested, a twinkle in her eye. Rin nodded 'yes' and screamed, "Goooo!"

Kagome giggled and ran from the kitchen, flying past Sango startling her into spilling her precious macaroni and cheese. "HEY!" she yelled indignantly, hugging her bowl tightly to her chest while glowering.

Laughing maniacally, the two girls made their way up the winding staircase and almost ran into Sesshomaru's bulky form in their haste. Quirking a brow, Sesshomaru said nothing and moved out of the way, watching Kagome carry Rin towards Rin's room. Following behind them, 'what is that onna up to?' he wondered, stopping at the doorway.

Rin was sitting in the middle of her floor, surrounded by hundreds of little barbie dolls, some half dressed, some with little chunks of hair cut out, and some without any clothes on at all. Kagome was digging through a big pink chest next to the bed, throwing out all of the dolls she could find. Watching them fly through the air and land around Rin while she giggled happily at the raining dolls, Sesshomaru began to question this womans sanity.

Finally, Kagome got to the bottom of the trunk, pulling out the last doll. "Okay Rin-chan! LET US PLAY!" she yelled excitedly swinging around, faltering slightly whenever she saw Sesshomaru at the door. Blushing, she quickly covered up, "A nice quiet game of barbies?" she suggested, smiling innocently.

Sesshomaru 'Hned' and sat down on the bed. '_Uhh...okay? Is he just gonna sit there and watch? What a weirdo...'_ thought Kagome. Shrugging, she picked up a particularly mangled barbie doll. The hair was falling off in an unhealthy manner, her left arm was missing (most likely amputated), and she had the ugliest red vest on she had ever seen. "Her name will be Yuri!" Kagome stated, nodding her head in agreement with herself. Yuri was a fitting name.

Rin had two dolls, one was a boy with black hair that had some kind of odd red goo int it and the other was a girl with curly brown hair. The boy had on a pink tutu that barely fit, and the girl was without clothes. '_Poor doll..'_ thought Kagome sadly. "Here Rin-chan! How about you put this on?" she suggested, handing Rin a pretty pink ball gown. "They can match!"

Rin squealed excitedly, grabbing the dress and putting it on the boy doll. Kagome sweat dropped, "That works too.."

After they had all the dolls in place, they began acting out scenarios.

"Oh but my dear love! You cannot go to the ball without me!" cried 'Yuri' dramatically, while Kagome bent the dolls knees so she could fall down to the ground in distress. Rin giggled, and squealed, "Ugly!" making her doll, whose name was, after much debate, 'Mr. Fluffly', point at her doll. Gasping in shock, 'Yuri' wailed in despair. "I can't live without you, Mr. Fluffy!"

Sesshomaru sat on his daughters pink bed, staring blankly at the scene before him. At some point in time, Inuyasha and Sango had made their way onto the bed as well and they were now perched on either side of him, completely enthralled in the scene.

"You have to take her!" yelled Sango frantically, grabbing a doll so she could join. She grabbed a small doll which was supposed to be a child, and flung it next to 'Yuri's' side. "You have a child together!"

Rin laughed, "Sanyo you no play!" she said, shaking her head. Sango slumped, moping back over to the bed. Inuyasha snickered at her misfortune, to which Sango punched him in the head. Wailing at the pain, Inuyasha glared at her, sulking.

Sesshomaru sat quietly, watching Kagome interact with Rin. Noticing her father watching them, Rin yelled excitedly, "Come play daddy!" handing him 'Mr. Fluffly' in the process. Guffawing, Inuyasha slapped his knee while laughing loudly. "Hahahaha! Yeah _daddy_, go play barbies!"

Sesshmaru growled threateningly at him, punching him again, effectively knocking him unconscious. Sango stuck her bottom lip out, pouting. '_How come he gets to play?' _she thought sulkily.

Noticing he hadn't moved, Kagome said "Yeah come and play! Rin-chan you can be the baby." Rin clapped her hands in excitement before grabbing the offered baby doll, cradling it lovingly. Kagome smiled at the little girl.

Sesshomaru resisted the urge to sigh, and sat down next to the two females. Sango perked up on the bed, hiding her laughter behind her hand. Her and Kagome made eye contact, both nearly bursting out in laughter.

Kagome cleared her throat, and said in a dramatic voice "Oh Mr. Fluffly, I need you with all my heart! Please don't leave me! Take me with you!" she said, sighing after her words. Sesshomaru glared at her, continued to sit silently. "DADDY! Talk!" Rin yelled, smiling widely.

Finally sighing, Sesshomaru bit out "I am going to the ball, you may come if you wish to accompany me."

Rin squealed happily while clapping her hands together, "THE END!" she screamed, flinging herself into her fathers arms. Snuggling into his embrace, she smiled. "Rin sweepy." she mumbled, making him smile.

"It is time you take a nap then, Rin. Say bye to Kagome." Rin peeked open her doe brown eyes and ran over to Kagome and kissed her on the cheek. "Goodnap Ka-ho-ge! Rin talk to you after."

Kagome smiled and kissed her on her cheek, before heading towards the door. Pausing to wait for Sango, she looked back as Sesshomaru tucked the little girl in her bed, kissing her on the forehead.

Sesshomaru reached over on the night stand and turned off the lamp, and turned to the floor to grab Inuyasha by his ear and dragged him out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Kinda short, sorry about that.

Review review review! Please :)

BYEEE


End file.
